Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for an exchange of heat.
Description of the Background Art
A thermal energy recovery from exhaust gasses of an internal combustion engine is also becoming increasingly important in the field of motor vehicles. In particular, the focus is increasingly on thermal energy recovery by means of exhaust gas evaporators, in order to hereby achieve an increase in efficiency with respect to the operation of the internal combustion engine. In an exhaust gas evaporator, heat is extracted from the exhaust gas, which heat is fed to a coolant or refrigerant, which is then usually evaporated thereby. The thermal energy extracted from the exhaust gas can then be used, for example, for a downstream Clausius-Rankine process.
For example, German patent Application DE 601 23 987 T2, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20040050052, deals with this topic, in which a Rankine cycle system is described in connection with an internal combustion engine, in which a high-temperature and high-pressure vapor can be produced using an evaporator by means of thermal energy of an exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine.